


Solace

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Healing, Physical Therapy, bedrest, florence nightingale effect au, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Wanda x Fem!readerPrompt: Anon Req: Wanda x reader Florence Nightingale effect AU where R is injured and Wanda is their caregiver. The both of them develop feelings for each other as time passes. Happy or angsty ending doesn’t matter to me lol I love your writing btw ❤️ | in this AU Wanda has no/minimal powers & not a part of the Avengers!!





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> as always hmu @chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything!!  
> I hope you like it!! enjoy!  
> cheers!

"I'm just saying, I could survive without a babysitter, I've survived worse." You rolled your eyes and avoided looking at Natasha and Tony, opting instead to look at the ever-moving view outside the safehouse from the large window beside you.

Your two older friends shared a tired look before Natasha spoke up, gingerly sitting on the edge of the bed beside you, "(Y/N), we know you survived worse before, but this time we got back too late for Dr. Cho to fully heal you, you're lucky that you're going to be okay with physical therapy."

"Yeah listen to Nat, (Y/N/N). I know it sucks, but maybe this is a blessing in disguise, take a break from being the hero that you are to just rest up and live a calmer life while you heal." Tony flashed you a small smile before patting your shoulder, "if it helps, you'll finally catch up with all those shows you've been meaning to watch, right?"

"I hate when you're both logically right." You scowled and knew they were probably both grinning, happy that you accepted it without more of a fight for once. "Besides, it's not like I have any other choice right?"

As embarrassed and mad at yourself for getting so beat up, you couldn't help but feel bad for taking it out on your friends - they were just watching out for you, you knew that. 

To some degree, the rest of the Avengers all felt responsible for your well-being as the youngest member on the team. They knew you were trained and talented, but you were also reckless and cared more about the results of the mission than your own safety.

You were the perfect soldier, even though they all tried to convince you that you didn't have to be.

But it was ingrained, it was all you've known your whole life - the solitary and successful results.

And now you had a family trying to teach you otherwise.

"I'm glad you submitted so easily, kid, I would hate to have introduced her while you were all angsty and emo." Tony snickered and turned to walk out of the room to fetch the mysterious "her", leaving you and Natasha on the bed.

The two of you shared a look before Natasha rolled her eyes with a small smile and squeezed your hand, "please remember to play nice, okay? We're always a call away and we'll make sure everyone can visit when they can okay? But you have to focus on recovering and not being a complete jerk to Wanda, she's the best physical therapist and nurse-aid SHIELD knows, and she just lost her brother."

"What do you mean she lost her brother?" You weren't surprised that the agency brought out the best they could to help you recover, but wondered what made her so special that she stuck out to those in SHIELD.

"He was an active agent, a speedster before he-" 

Before Natasha could finish, Tony returned to the room with a large grin on his face, gesturing grandly to the woman beside him, "may I present the one and only Wanda Maximoff?"

Your friend quickly stood up to smile and greet your caretaker, though you could only cross your arms and watch silently as your friends talked to her and waved goodbye, still not completely sold on the idea of some stranger looking after you while you recovered.

"(Y/N)."

The sound of your voice pulled Wanda out of her thoughts as she waved goodbye to Tony and Natasha from the window beside your bed, watching them get into one of Tony's cars before turning to face you, "Pardon?"

"If you're going to be stuck in here suffering with me you might as well know my name", you groaned and played with the ends of your blanket, avoiding her bright eyes for as long as you could manage. "I'm (Y/N)."

If you were looking, you would've seen the happy grin on Wanda's face, glad that you weren't going to be completely opposing of the idea of her staying with you, "it's nice to meet you, (Y/N), I hope we get along."

"Eh, I wouldn't count on it, my friends told me I've been an asshole since I've been on bedrest." You finally looked over and met her eyes with a small smile on your face, surprised to see her laughing at the idea.

"Really now? I don't think I could imagine that." She continued to laugh and you swore you felt your heart skip a beat or two at the mellifluous sound, but you ignored the feeling and returned to looking out the window to calm yourself down. "You seem like the sweetest person in this whole building."

Coupled with her laugh, the compliment made your cheeks heat up, your heart weak against the combination, "I'm sure you tell that to all the people you help, especially since we're the only two in this safe house."

"Maybe so," Wanda hummed happily, "but that doesn't make it any less true."

The months passed in a similar fashion as she helped you with physical therapy over your recovery - giving each other thinly veiled compliments and sarcastic comments, telling each other stories from your lives and your hopes and dreams. 

You told her stories about the Avengers and the places you've seen with them - the hidden beauty that was Wakanda, the chaotic and mysterious adventures that always surrounded Budapest, and the late night adventures back home in New York. 

After the first month, you knew she liked stories that involved any pranks you pulled on the others more than anything else (though she would deny it completely), her light laughter and wide smile always indicating to you that she enjoyed it.

Wanda opened up about her brother - Pietro - a speedster and brief agent of SHIELD before he was killed in action. She told you stories of their home, their family, holidays and arguments, and countless other things that came to her mind when it came to be her turn to tell a story. 

For the first time since his accident, she thought of him, mourned him, and remembered just how much she loved him.

Or when she couldn't think of a story to share, she would bring out her guitar and sing. 

And as modest as she was about her voice and talents, you swear you've never heard anything more soothing - a smile immediately coming to your face the moment she starts strumming.

She would argue that you healed quickly due to the physical therapy and enhanced genes from SHIELD experimentation, but you were sure that it was all thanks to her.

For staying by your side and helping you heal in more ways than your physical injuries. 

With the short year you spent together, she was able to make the plain safehouse hidden in the countryside seem bursting with life - filling the empty hallways and rooms with your laughs and conversations.

You both knew that, no matter what, you would both always have a home in each other. 

Two dreadfully broken bodies and souls, finding solace and healing together.

Finding love in each other.

Your eyes wandered outside to view the window scene that once gave you comfort when you were first put to bed rest so many months ago, wondering if Wanda would find the same comfort in it as you.

"Guess it's my turn to take care of you until you're all better, hmm?" You couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Wanda laying in the same bed where you first met her, laughing at how you had both grown together since that first, curt, conversation.

"I just have a bad fever, I'm not stuck in bed for a year." She rolled her eyes and smiled as you took a hold of her hand. "But you taking care of me does sound nice."


End file.
